


Get on your knees

by Trashball



Series: The Fucking Collar [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashball/pseuds/Trashball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There I was with the our weekly groceries, having just walked in through the front door - and then there he was, totally naked on the dining room table, wearing nothing but a bloody dog collar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend was like "i mean im surprised you havent written a scene with komaeda in his dog collar chain thing doing the whole dog kink thing" (and that's copy and pasted, so that's verbatim). so yeah. this is all her fault tbh dont blame me for this trash lmao. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

 

" _Komaeda_?" I sighed, sounding truly exhausted. "No offence, but... What are you doing?" 

Just when I thought I couldn't be more surprised, he pulls this kind of nonsense. There I was with the our weekly groceries, having just walked in through the front door - and then there  _he_ was, totally  _naked_ on the dining room table, wearing nothing but a bloody dog collar. God knows where that came from; God Knows how he even _came up_ with this shit. Frankly, I shouldn't have been surprised and on the contrary I should have _expected_  to return to this - for him to try some weird, screwed up nonsense - seeing as I had so foolishly left him to his own devices for over two hours. 

And yet? As ludicrous as this situation was, I couldn't deny that my face was growing hot, cheeks heightening with rosy hue. And that bastard knew it. Smirking from ear to ear, he cocked his head at me, spreading his legs (which had previously been crossed, skillfully preserving the little dignity he had left) and blatantly flashing me with little to no humility. I was swallowing; eyes reluctantly drawn to slight, delicate figure."Ah? Hajime," he said, feigning an innocent tone, as if there was nothing at all wrong with the situation at hand, totally disregarding the question I had posed, "I didn't expect you back so early? Did you get everything we  needed?"

"No. And get off, that's where we _eat_ ," I said, attempting to maintain a flat voice - one which was purged of all emotion and any reaction to the unfolding scene before me. It was a pathetic attempt, however, because before I even tried, I knew how badly I had failed. "They were out of milk, actually." Adamantly refusing to initiate any form of eye-contact, I kicked my shoes off by the door, before I walked towards, and then past him, making my way into the kitchen. No: there was no way he was getting me into these shenanigans today, no matter  _how_ red my face was, and no matter how temptingly kissable his skin looked today. There was no way in  _hell_ he was roping me into one of his weird fetishes today.

 _Of course._ That only delayed the inevitable for a few, brief moments, because as I reached up to put the cereal away, I heard the gentle sound of his feet padding on the tiles. "Ah... Hinata-kun, that's a shame-" and I froze, cornered against the countertop, as a familiar face nuzzled into the crook of my neck, a warm yet bony presence encompassing me, "-I was hoping to enjoy some coffee. You know how I like it, after all - milky and sweet. There's nothing better after sex, in my opinion."

"And  _what_ -" I scowl, nudging him off of me, "-makes you think we're doing that later, hm?" 

"Ah... Hajime-" he was back at it again, persistent, his lips dancing across my neck, "- don't be so mean? Look at all the effort I've went to, hm? I even got us a leash if you wanted to use it." Whatever he was saying, I wasn't fully processing it, for his mouth was moving, lips dragging a trail of tingling promise across my skin; he kissed me all over, mouth wet and hot. That jerk. Every inch of my body was familiar territory to him and even the most intimate - the most  _private, secretive_ details - of myself were  woven deeply into his memory. My sensitive spots were instruments he was expertised in: he knew exactly what strings to pull, the right pressure, the right places, and he could play me so well, so _fluently_. 

He was travelling: the magical trail wondering, over the back of my neck (he tickled at my naple, tongue flitting away) and down, down until he was pulling at my shirt, undoing the upper buttons with impressive dexterity, and letting it fall away, exposing my shoulder for him to feast. Mouth against me again, I could feel the way his lips contorted in a smirk, as he travelled down to my shoulder blades, beginning to kiss the spot I was the weakest for.

A gasp almost escaped my throat, but I suppressed it stubbornly. No. A response would mean giving in entirely. And instead I cringed, evidently struggling to control myself, as he began kissing my skin softly, mouth twisting against me. His lips were so soft. The way they pressed against me was intoxicating, and his tongue, _oh_ -  _Jesus,_ he was an expert with his tongue, and I felt my eyelids fluttering as he started to work my skin with it. Softly at first, he brushed the same spot (which had been sucked and kissed raw and sensitive) gently, the contact barely a whisper of a touch, but soon he was swirling, massaging me and kissing me roughly all over again, until I felt him nipping me, sinking his teeth in, and before I knew it -  _hands._ His hands were taking advantage of my falling shirt, sliding around me, and starting to play with my exposed nipples, squeezing them hard, making me cry out loudly-

_That bastard._

A chuckle vibrated in his lips, which were still against my skin. "You see, Hajime," he murmured, and his voice was rough and low, with a sharp edge of humour, "you can try and hide it, but I know you want to play with me. Don't you?" With each passing word, his voice was growing more quiet - more breathy - as he made me work and listen intently to his words. "You were intrigued when you came in: don't lie to me. Sure, you were skeptical about this, hence your reluctance-" and as he spoke, he played with his collar, a resounding tinkling noise emitting as the buckle was knocked around, "-but you know deep down you're dying to have at me and my body, aren't you? Just give it up."

Silence engulfed the room, broken on ly by our heavy breaths.

 _"Make me your bitch,_ Hajime." 

I swallowed, my whole body tensing against the countertop. Finally, I began to turn around, and though I was still trapped by him and counter, now I was looking into his washed-out, green eyes. Though the memory was faint, I recalled that those were what drew me in when we first met and just like now, they had enticed me. However it had taken several months and a budding relationship for me to truly appreciate the finer details: the white-gold flecks of his eyelashes, long and curly, each fine strand a piece of artwork in itself; the crinkles in the corner of his eyes that appear whenever he smiles. Beautiful. Removing my hands from the countertop, I was raising one, cupping his face with it instead. Stroking him gently, my thumb rolled over his cheeks, appreciating the warmth they radiated and the tinge of pink that tainted them, signifying his arousal. Further still, my thumb moved to his lips, caressing them. Already, they were wet and sloppy with saliva after he'd ravished my own skin and my back, most likely bruising me in the process. Thinking about those lips made my mouth water.

And then I was kissing them.

Cautiously at first, savouring the form of his mouth and his presence. Our lips fitted so perfectly together. Closing my eyes, I tugged away at his lips, sucking them pink and raw. Already, he was eliciting moans. Urged on by the sounds, I started going harsher: boldly, I pressed harder into him, growing more ravenous and hungry as I twisted and turned against him, my tongue pushing into his lips. _Another gasp_. Our noses knocked one another, as I insisted myself more upon him, swirling around his mouth and rolling my tongue along his teeth, feeling him completely submit beneath me, dominating him.

Slowly but surely, I slid my thigh in between his legs and started rubbing, the harsh material of my jeans sliding up and down the soft, ivory innermost part of his thighs, where I knew he was especially sensitive. Sweet moans were drawn from his lips, growing simply louder as I continued, unrelentingly rough, and moving my rubbing leg higher and higher, traversing up his thigh until eventually the friction was being exerted on his groin, his hardening dick at my mercy. Satisfaction filled me as I broke our kiss, choosing instead to listen to the noises he was releasing -  _the ones I was making him make_  -as he broke down in front me, dissolving and reducing to a hot mess.

"N-nagito," I grunted, at long last, once he was sufficiently red-faced and entirely vulnerable to me. 

"Y-yes, Ha-  _ah_ -" his voice kept breaking as my leg moved against him, "-Hajime?"

Removing my thigh from between his legs, I gently let him go, depriving him of stimulus. Flustered and needy, he was about to object, but then my fingers were hooking in the dog collar. Jarringly I tugged at it, making him yelp in surprise as I did so. Shit. Wide-eyed, he stared at me, waiting and anticipating for my next move. I could do anything. Komaeda would probably be fine with everything. The possibilities were endless and the power was immense; mouth dry, I found myself swallowing.

"Do you really want me to treat you like a dog?"

Choking out a sick laugh, his eyes lit up in that disturbing way they sometimes do. It caught me off guard, my breath hitching, as the calmness of those green pools I'd been staring into earlier was disrupted, his eyes growing swirling and turbulent. I felt like letting go, but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't. Instead, I held him there as he laughed, and eventually managed to muster, "Y- yes. Of course Hinata-kun. Make me your filthy mutt - kick me, and pull my hair, and make me bark like a dog."

My breathing was quickening at a rate unlike before, trousers growing uncomfortably tight. Definitely fucked up. And yet, my body was responding. Licking my lips, I made my decision: roughly, I pushed him off of me, watching as he (clearly taken aback) stumbled, and hit the table. "G-get on your knees," I told him, my voice shaking and stammering out of uncertainty, not entirely familiar with taking on such a domineering tone.

"Ah?" Teasing me (or possibly just wanting me to repeat myself more assertively) he cocked his head, pretending as if he didn't hear me, that punchable smirk of his smeared on his face. "What was that, Hinata-kun? I didn't quite get the message."

"I said-" and I couldn't believe what I was doing, my body working on overdrive, as I grabbed him, pushing him down onto the floor, " _-get on your knees._ "

Intaking sharply, he repositioned himself on the floor, so he was on his hands and knees just like a dog. "Aha, like this, Hin-" 

" _Did I say you could speak_?" Tentatively, I put my foot on his back, pressing down: whilst the thrill of this was exhilarating, I was also acutely aware that Komaeda was practically made out of glass, and I didn't want to  _genuinely_ hurt him, or at least not cause any long-lasting damage-

"I don't know, Hinata?" he interrupted my train of thought impatiently, despite my pretty clear commands. "Did you? You're certainly not being forceful eno-  _ah_ ," he yelped, a hefty gasp breaking out, as I pressed on harder with my foot, causing his hands and knees to shake and struggle to sustain his weight. That unnerving grin was returning, present on his lips once more: however, no laugh accompanied it, and he fell silent instead, obeying my commands.

Another surge of satisfaction rose within me: all the power was in my hands. And, without even realising it, I felt myself pressing harder and harder, triumphantly watching him tremble even more so - his frail limbs shivering like _crazy_ , as he was on the verge of collapsing on the kitchen floor. Something inside of me was buzzing. My entire body felt alight with something - something that was making me drive my foot even harder into the small of his back, something inside of me that elicited raspy breaths, as he sputtered and moaned beneath me. Before I knew it, I was unbuckling my belt - clumsily so, my hands fumbling incessantly - and dropping my trousers, and then I was discarding of my (already partially removed) shirt, dumping the garments unceremoniously on the floor next to him. 

Shakily, I removed my foot. Donned only in my (inappropriately gaudy blue) boxers I stood there, marvelling at the wreck I'd reduced him too. Though admittedly he was panting less now, he was still flushed, weak body shivering. Drool was running down his mouth but he was unable to swipe it away, lest he fall over in a shambles. Biting my lips, I found myself, descending to my own knees behind him, bending over his lower back. Running my hands over his lower abdomen, I felt him up - my fingers grazing his sensitive stomach, feathering over all the places bones jutted out from underneath his pearly skin. I myself was beginning to shudder, breaths stuttering, as one of my hands lowered, starting to stroke him down below.

Already he was hard, his dick throbbing hot beneath my hands. Tauntingly, my fingers started playing with the tip. Whimpers rose in his throat, his entire body shuddering with feeble convulsions. I began getting rougher again - hands, frantically pumping away at his cock, listening to the filthy, cacophonous crescendo,  _streaming_ from his mouth, as he began moaning and groaning, precome dripping pathetically from his hard and throbbing length, and splattering on the tiled surface.

My own dick was hard, too - almost painfully so - taut, and sensitive in my boxers. Desperate for stimulus, I cocooned his body, increasing the contact between us both: I was practically lying on his back, as I started thrusting my groin, grinding my crotch against his skinny arse, causing us both to gasp loudly. Rolling my hips against him, I felt my borderline-painful erection rubbing up against his bare body, the minimal friction of my cloth underwear somehow amplifying the divine sensations tenfold. Tears were almost welling in my eyes, as singlehandedly I pushed my boxers down, revealing my hardened cock, the sounds of Komaeda making me power forward, lusting for release.

"W-where-" and it was embarrassing, how close my voice resembled pleading, "-where did you put the lube?" 

Struggling to speak, he managed to muster a weak breath of, " _the dining room - o-on the table from before, behind the fruitbowl._ "

That bastard - I  _knew_ he would have brought some down, having expected something of this nature to transpire. He was probably hoping that we'd end up fucking on the dining room table, hence the placement of it. Dirty cunt. Although reluctantly, I managed to remove myself, from him, straightening out my stiff (due to our absurd positions) body. Bereaved of my presence, Komaeda immediately started to whine at me, so I found myself picking him up. Despite how he was taller than me - his presence usually towering - he himself barely weighed anything: even I, someone who wasn't particularly strong, managed to lift him, and cradle the skinny bastard in my arms, even if it was struggling slightly.

Regardless we still made it into the dining area. Just as he had promised, there it was - a discreet, small bottle that I didn't see earlier, tucked away between the fruitbowl, and the vase with wilting flowers he'd gotten me a fortnight ago. Grabbing it, I squirted it into my palms, the cold substance slippery. Komaeda watched intently, as I started smothering my shaft with it, eyes wide and swollen lips parting at the mere sight of it.

Since moving, his voice had calmed down a bit now, levelling to its usual steadiness. "I prepared myself earlier, Hinata-kun, so you can go straight ahead," he informed, spreading his legs for me again. It wasn't  in a dissimilar fashion to earlier, back when he was on this same table, except now his eyes were hopeful and expectant, pallor flushed.

I glared. "What happened to not speaking without my permission?" I questioned, and that was enough to make him break out with a smirk. 

"Ah? My deepest apologies," he said, voice void of any sincerity whatsoever, and instead his tone was lilted with a hint of humour. The bastard was teasing me. "Surely, now you'll have to punish me? Spank me raw and pink, Hinata-kun. I'm sure you'll have a blast."

Despite everything, I found myself blushing. "J-just shut it, will you?" I stuttered out, as I pushed him down, jarringly fast, his back hitting the table with a thump. Once again, he was grinning - the same light as beforehand shining brightly in his eyes. Asshole. Gritting my teeth, I climbed on top of him, disregarding the creaking groans as the furniture argued back. Straddling him, now, my legs rested on either side of the white expanse before me. "Flip yourself over," I instructed, feeling the confidence build once more, as the vehement lust began building low in my stomach once more, "and get on your knees. Just like from before."

Compliantly (yet, still with that arrogant smirk of his) he did so, carefully turning his body over from underneath me: we both rose slightly, as he edged forward, the majority of his body spanning the centre of the table, as he rested his ass in front of me, and pushed himself up to his knees with deep, steady breaths. Tension was beginning to rise - thick, and heavy in the silence of the room - as we both anticipated what was coming next, breaths bated.

Gradually, I eased myself forward, the tip of my length making its entrance. The entire process was slow and almost arduous: I lowered myself into him carefully, appreciating the feel of his body around me, and savouring the texture of his inner walls as I slid in. Uncomfortable groans escaped his lips, as he readjusted, getting used to having me inside of him, considering how I was a step up from his own two skinny fingers. However, soon I was all the way, and our laboured breaths were heavy, waiting for what was to come.

Slowly I began to fuck him. Sliding in and out of his tight hole, I shuddered, my whole body slowly filling with a euphoric fever, as clenched down on my dick, his inner walls tightening and drawing involuntary moans from my mouth. My pace quickened: I ploughed him, each thrust getting harder, the intervals growing shorter. Attempting to steady myself, my hands frantically searched for purchase. One caught itself in his mess of hair, twirled in his creamy-white locks (some of which came loose, fragile strands fluttering around us like confetti) whilst the other was settling for his abdomen once more, my fingernails clawing mercilessly. What was once a sight of pale perfection, was now surely ridden with pink, angry scratches, as a result of my desperation, and though I was still moaning and whining up a storm, it was nothing now, in comparison to him.

Sonorous cries intertwined with discordant yells and moans burst from his lungs, each dripping with carnal desire, as he pleaded at me - yelling for  me - almost incoherently to go " _faster, Hajime_ " as I kept hitting away at his g-spot, sending waves of frenzied pleasure rippling through his body. It was truly invigorating, and nevermind the actual physical touch I was experiencing - I was preoccupied, surrendering more to those beautiful noises that I was personally responsible for inducing. Every one of them carried pleasure and pain, the two emotions intermingling and harmonising to produce one dulcet melody, which was music to my ears, and-

Amidst our ecstasy, an outside noise was becoming apparent: my ears (which had previously been so intently listening to Komaeda) pricked up, hearing an angry knocking, that had (up until now) been masked by our own cries and moans. " _Shit_ , Komaeda," I hissed, and instinctively I stopped moving. Eyes wide, my head spun to the door. Who the hell could that possibly? And what on earth did they want? My hand (slick with lube, saliva and precome due to our dirty antics) wrapped around Ko's mouth, catching him before he began to complain at me for stopping. Maybe if we were quiet enough and ignored them, they would go away; maybe we-

It grew louder. Adamant on a response, the mystery stranger kept knocking anyway - or, more specifically, they were slamming against the door now, hand probably sore from the sheer intensity of it. I myself, almost found myself wincing. What was so urgent? Couldn't they just wait for later? Regardless, I knew we couldn't answer: not when we both naked, sweaty and covered in lovebites. Besides, on a more selfish note, I very much wanted to finish what we had started - and so did Komaeda, by the sounds of it, as even through my hand I could hear him whining, most likely attempting to tell me that he " _didn't care that someone was at the door, Hinata-kun_ ". 

"Shut it, will you?" I hissed down at him, briefly removing my hand. "They'll go away eventually."

"But? Hinata-kun?" Innocently, he cocked his head at me, his voice reduced to a whisper. "You're the one who's making all the noise, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one who keeps- nn,  _ahh_!"

Suddenly his mouth was on mine. Hungrily his lips tore away at my own, desperately chewing and sucking at my mouth. Caught off guard, noises broke out from me, loud and embarrassingly sexual, and most definitely audible even if someone were to be standing outside our front door. " _K_ - _Komaeda,_ " I tragically tried to whine, but my attempts deemed futile, as he simply grew more ravenous, tongue dipping into his mouth and hands beginning to stroke my still-hard length, and before I knew it the asshole was pushing me down to the table, and I was  _letting_ him, because what he was doing felt so good.

Whoever was at the door seemed to have given up, anyway, because somewhere along the line the knocking had stopped. Fucking finally. Allowing myself to indulge once more, I sat up, reversing our positions, so that Komaeda was underneath me again and I was straddling him, quickly trying to resume where we'd left off, desperate to hear his voice moan out my name again. In a flash, I was inside of him once more; we had reverted back to our old positions, me fucking him senseless on the table, my hand in his hair and another running scratches down his stomach, except we were even more frantic - even  _wilder now_ \- and as I fucked him, my mouth was also sucking away at his back, laying bruises all over his skin, and-

A crash resounded in the distance. Confused, I pulled my mouth away, my ears and brain straining to figure out what the hell was going on, and then I heard pounding footsteps, as someone -  _someone was in our bloody house?_ "Ko, _shit_ \- wait!" I yelped, panicking and struggling to get off of him, but it was too late, and the intruder was barging into our dining room, a door slamming open, as-

" _You silver haired fiend!"_   Gundham stood before us, glowering, his mismatched eyes alight with fury. "To think a mere mortal would  _dare_ plunder-" but as soon as he'd appeared, his words were dying, the ardent rage fizzling out instantaneously, his face falling into an uncharacteristic look of sheer  _horror_.

A mortifying silence fell. 

Nevermind the flush from the sex: my face must have been glowing the brightest of reds from humiliation alone. Gundham was just standing there, staring at us both on the table, our naked, ravished bodies still posed in the crudest of manners, with me still partially inside Komaeda. Nevermind greeting our visitor sweaty, naked and covered in lovebites - I would have much preferred that to  _this_ Hell. Nobody was even saying anything; we were all just staring at each other, totally lost for words, because neither Komaeda nor I had any to justify this situation, and Gundham was just downright appalled.

Of course, at long last, Ko was the one who had the stones (or at least, the socially ineptness) to speak. "Ah? Gundham? Did you want something?" _And the_   _bastard was speaking again as if nothing at all was wrong with this, with what we were doing, as if I wasn't several inches deep into his backside, as if precome wasn't dripping down his leg, as if his entire body wasn't bruised from me, as if-_

" _Fool_!" Anger reignited, he rose an accusatory finger, pointing it straight at Komaeda. "I needn't voice my demands: even a blithering plebeian character such as yourself  _must_ be aware of the sins he's perpetrated."

Totally lost, I stared, eyes flitting from both eccentric characters. Komaeda's expression was picture perfect, seemingly oblivious, and the epitome of innocence - however, Gundham's unbridled fury and accusative stance told another story. Truth be told whilst, yes, I _was_ married to and sexually active with the former, the  _latter_ was objectively more trustworthy. That was a given. And so, I, too, began glaring at Komaeda, who had a tendency to be the one behind such instances. " _Nagito..._?" I said his name slowly, enunciating clearly, and ensuring the sternness was apparent. "What did you  _do_?" 

Carefully, I dismounted him, eyes still narrowed in suspicion. Despite the oppressive stares he was enduring from the both of us, he still smiled easily, readjusting so that he was sitting up now, somehow sustaining his superficial angelic nature, despite the fact that his hair was mussed up from our rabid sex and his white body was stained with darkening hickeys. "Well, there's no need to point fingers, now, is there?" and he was laughing in a carefree manner, practically  _begging_ to be punched by the angry Gundham, who was still seething with rage.

Awkwardly, I grabbed a nearby cushion (though, in all honesty, my dignity had been long since lost) and attempted to cover myself, as I cautiously approached Gundham. "Look, Tanaka, I am so sorry for whatever he did," I started, adopting a truly sincere tone, as I shuffled over to him, in an attempt to make peace, "and I'll try to fix it, whatever-  _Jesus Christ_!" Yelling now, I dropped the cushion immediately, as something -  _something sprayed me in the face with freezing cold water_ , and I was knocked completely off guard, the foreign sensation shocking me speechless.

"Back, scoundrel!" Gundham snapped at at me, having procured a spray bottle full of water from _God knows_ where. "You savage _beast_! No longer are you the formerly worthy being, Hinata Hajime. Nay, you aren't even human! Having descended down the ranks, you're leagues below decency -  _tainted_ with that-" and he was pointing again, finger jabbing directly at Komaeda, as he raved, "- _unholy beast,_ his poison turning you, transforming you into the lowly, naked lifeform that stands before me, disgracing the  _esteemed presence_ of Tanaka Gundham."

Dripping wet, I simply stared at him, blankly. Already, Gundham's manner of speaking took some brainpower to process - but what he was saying now was just nonsensical, and totally incoherent. What the  _hell_ did Komaeda do? Utterly confused, I glanced back at him, desperate for answers. And yet, nothing had changed: there he was, just smiling away, still very naked save for the collar-

_The fucking collar._

And I was amazed at how dense I was, amazed at how  _stupid_ I was to think that that bastard had just magically found a collar somewhere, because of course -  _of course_ he stole it from Gundham's prized "hellhound", and the more I thought of it, the easier it was to envision him. I could see it now - him, clambering over the overly tall picket fence around Gundham and Souda's backyard, his coat getting stuck in the process; him falling into a bush or something as he descended, most definitely flattening the blooming petunias; and then, of course, him proceeding to wrestle the poor, scared pomeranian to the ground just to take its bloody collar, to participate in some weird  _sex_ fantasy with me.  

And Gundham - as irrational as his actions may be, considering he  _broke into our house_  (thinking about the crash from beforehand and the fact he came from upstairs, it's highly likely he scaled the tree in our garden and smashed a window or something in the process) and was now spraying me down like some rabid dog - had pretty much every right to be upset, because the poor dog was probably traumatised, and  _Jesus Christ,_ we had been fucking in its collar, and considering the fact Gundham always treated his pets lavishly, there was  _no way that thing was cheap,_ but now he had to burn it, because, as I had literally just stated,  _we had been fucking in **its collar**._

Komaeda was smirking now, a glint evident in his eye: knowing that perceptive jerk, he had been watching my facial features, analysing each twitch in my expression, as he waited for the penny to drop. I hated how well he knew me. Gundham, however, showed no change in expression, the unyielding pissed-off demeanour still prevalent as ever. 

"Now," he uttered, his voice totally commanding, despite the fact it was still shaking with shock and anger, "release your neck from the ransacked treasure, you foolish scum! Lest you want to succumb to the wrath of my Devas unfathomable immensity. I can assure you, their bite is far more fearsome than the pleasurable mouth of _this_ sharp-haired fool." 

"Oh!" As if he were only acknowledging a simple mistake, Komaeda's eyes lit up with realisation. I had no idea how he maintained such a nonchalant attitude, when I was practically dying with how _mortified_ I was. "Did you mean the collar? Ah, silly me: my mistake! Hinata-kun and I were simply having a bit of fun! He-" _and god, I was shaking my head, praying that he wasn't about to say what I think he was about to say,_ "- _loves_ making me his bitch, after all!" And holy  _shit,_ once Gundham was gone, I was going to throttle him - or, on second thoughts, maybe not, because the perverted bastard would probably  _enjoy that_ \- and the look on Tanaka's face had immediately dropped, his scowl turning to another look of shock, and then  _revulsion_ all over again, his angry eyes darting towards me, _brimming_ with disgraced betrayal.

"Hinata Hajime..." _God, please kill me_. "Never before have I felt such...  _Discontent."_  And I could feel it, too, resonating in his tone, my heart sinking in my chest. _"_ Words will be exchanged between us both in the future, none of them pleasant, I assure you: may you fear that day, to bottom of your pitiful existence, " and with that, he ripped his eyes away from me, instead striding forward to retrieve the collar that Komaeda had since discarded on the floor. Grabbing it, he uttered us one last disappointed glance, before he stormed out of the front door, leaving a tense, awkward silence in his wake.

One that Komaeda completely disregarded, of course. The asshole simply smiled at me from the tabletop, legs swinging over the edge. "Ah? Now that he's gone, Hinata-kun, I'm sure we can continue, no?" And he had the  _gall_ to spread his legs once more, sliding back onto the table, starting to touch himself, stroke himself, and-

 

I couldn't believe him. "No," I said, bluntly, crossing my arms. Enough was enough: despite the fact that throughout all of this, I had been sporting a raging erection (that was starting to ache pretty badly, but I could fix that in the shower later by myself) I was refusing him, turning him down at long bloody last, because I was too embarrassed after all of that to even _consider_ finishing off with him, no matter how much he started pouting (which he started to do) and no matter how much he whined (which, incidentally, he also started to do).  

"No fucking way. And also?" I was about to leave the room, to retreat upstairs, "You're buying Gundham a new dog collar," and with that, I left him, exactly where I had found him: naked on the dining room table top, one dog collar less from before.

**Author's Note:**

> AND yes this is in a series because the adventures of the collar haven't concluded *just yet*. like gundham's gonna have a little go. then it can retire. mostly bc it's weirdly calming to write lots of garbage like this and i might as well give komahina a break if im gonna continue???


End file.
